


Oralgasmic

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren is, without a doubt, the most flirtatious, intentionally seductive, highly attractive cock tease of a woman that Puck has ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oralgasmic

Lauren is, without a doubt, the most flirtatious, intentionally seductive, highly attractive cock tease of a woman that Puck has ever met. Her voice drops around words in ways that make Puck's attention snap toward her, and the way she sounds absolutely disappointed and _derisive_ whenever he earns another gold star for his behavior does amazing things to his spine. She owns him completely and knows it, which is simultaneously the best and worst parts of their entire relationship.

Puck can want, want, want all day long, but in the end, even if he drives her home himself, she just pets his cheek, smiling in that devastatingly pleased way, and says, "You did good today, Puckerman." 

Then she'll leave and he won't get to kiss her, though he knows she likes kissing well enough and fucking rocks at it to boot. He's _never_ going to be able to kiss her again, he thinks, so he goes for the next best thing.

He gives her chocolates. He gives her ring pops. He gives her milk shakes with the thick straws. They eat hot wings with the sauce slathered over them. When they go to the movies, he lathers the popcorn with so much melted butter that it actually seeps through the bottom of the bag by the end of the movie. There's the candy sticks, the corn dogs, and of course, the popsicles. There's no end to the number of things he finds for her to put into her mouth.

Torture is what it is. He watches her mouth wrap around foods and her teeth cut into it. With particularly messy foods, he watches her suck the mess right off her fingers and then slide her tongue over her lips and to the corner of her mouth. It's lewd and wet and slick and other ludicrously evocative words that make Puck wonder what else she might be good at besides kissing. When he starts taking her out to eat just for the sake of seeing bread sticks disappear into the shaded curl of her mouth, though, that's maybe taking it a bit far.

"You like what you see, Puckerman?" she asks from across the table and fuck, his eyes are glued to the way her tongue flicks against the back of her teeth when she speaks.

Puck hunkers down on his side of the table and grumbles, "Maybe."

She laughs, though. "I bet you do."

He's fixated. He's obsessed. He's surprisingly okay with that, though, because when she leans in to say, "Maybe when you learn how to handle this kind of woman," that means he still has a chance.


End file.
